please don't take it with you
by plakband111222
Summary: A conversation between Clarke and Bellamy. She is locked up in solitary in the sky box, and he is her guard.
1. part 1

Please don't take it with you.

'Have you ever loved, Bellamy?'

Clarke sighed as she played with the chalk on the ground. Slowly she traced the white lines over and over again. She didn't really know what she is planning on drawing with it yet, but she couldn't have this conversation while looking him in the eyes.

Bellamy shifted, the grey and metal hallway he is sitting in looks cold and drafty, but he never complained.

'Uhm, yes I guess I have.'

Clarke looked up to stare at him. The bars separating them, a cold reminder that it doesn't matter if he loved someone else. She would be floated in a few months anyway. Still she felt a dark jealousy creep up to her spine.

When she was little it had been her greatest wish.

Love sounded like a life on earth. Full of colour, life, happiness and beauty. The thought that she would never have felt it crushed her spirits more than anything else in this cell did.

'Have you?' Bellamy asked quietly, like he wasn't completely sure it was an appropriate question to ask. Clarke lowered her head to look back at her chalk work. The lines had become dark, sad and mystical trees, the dept in them unreachable.

'No.' She whispered.

'What about your parents? When I used to look at you, walking around on the ark, you always looked like you had everything, like you loved everything around you.'

He chuckled, probably remembering something about her from a time when she was still free. Wel, she had never been free, but just not locked up in this tiny room, with nobody to talk to but her strangely compelling guard.

'No, I mean, I've always had my parents, but they both loved their jobs more than they did me. They both chose the ark above me. My mom by never, ever being at home, always in the medical ward or in counsel meetings. And my dad, well, he to, was never at home and he died trying to save the ark. Because that was more important than me.'

'But,' Bellamy interrupted her 'To save the ark ment also to save you, you are part of the ark.'

'Yes I know' Clarke sighed, discreetly wiping off a tear he was not able to see. 'But still, I never felt it with them. I always thought Wells loved me once, but I never did him. And in the end, he never did me, he was the ... he did... he... Well you know what he did.'

Bellamy nodded. Wells had tried to visit her once. He even got a special license that was incredibly hard to get, and must have cost a spaceship of ration points to get. Just so he was allowed to go in to the solitary confinement wing of the sky box. The moment Clarke had seen him walking towards her, she had flipped out completely, screaming, yelling and crying how it was all his fault, that she was happy that she would never have to she his face again and that he could rot in hell for all she cared. Wells left with a look so broken on his face, that got Clarke to have a hysteric episode that wasn't pretty.

It had been her first two months in solitary and she was't taking it well, so when Wells acted so hurt while he was the one to betray her, Clarke just couldn't handle it anymore. After he had left she suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. She was crying and yelling and struggling to break out of her own body. Somewhere she stopped breathing and fell to the ground. Only she never reached the ground, because before she could, the cell was opened and big strong arms surrounded her.

Catching her from falling and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. At some point Bellamy had asked what Wells had done to get her so worked up about it, because surly he wasn't worth it.

'What happend to her? Your love. What was the reason that you had to let her go?' Clarke suddenly asked.

Bellamy looked confused 'What do you mean with 'my love'?'

'You just said that you loved. And I know that your dad is out of the picture and that you blame your mother for a lot of things, I mean, I know you haven't told me everything, but you have told me a lot. I know you don't have a girlfriend.'

Ever since the day Wells came by, they would talk. Where he used to just sit next to the doorway on the far end of the hallway where she couldn't even see him sitting when she tried to look behind her open bars, now he went and sat down excactly against the wall across her cell. While there were more solitary cells, she was the only one there, meaning nobody could hear them. From that moment on, they talked about everything they could think of, going from their daily life on the ark to what real rain must have felt like.

He never went inside her cell again though. Always keeping the distance of the old iron bars between them.

Bellamy chuckled again, but a hint of pain flashed through his eyes. 'She, well, it's just that..' he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, clearly struggling to find the right words.

'I love two girls, one that will always be with me, no matter how much I want to set her free, and one that will never be with me because she, she…, she is all that I will ever need, but never for me to get.'

'Do they love you in return?' Clarke asked.

'One does, I'm sure of it. But I don't know if she has any choice in the matter. And the other one, in my dreams she does. In my dreams we would find a place we could be together, a place where nobody could find us, where we would make love, and laugh and cook and eat and have fifteen children together.'

She laughed and picked the forgotten piece of chalk up in her hand playing with it nervously between her hands 'You should go get her. You know, the second one.'

Clarke looked up at Bellamy who was staring at her intently.

'I wish I could.' He answered after a few seconds.

Not being able to hold his gaze for any longer Clarke looked away, and glanced over the interior of her cell, which was only a bed with dirty old rags meant as bed linnen. The walls, once plain and gray now decorated with the images she just couldn't get out of her head. There was so much that she still wanted te see but knew she never would. So she decided to draw them, draw the pictures that she dreamed it would be like.

'I have a bucket list.' She finally offered.

'A Bucket list?'

Clarke sighed 'Yeah, my bucket list. I once read about it in a book we have at home. It is a list you make with all the things you want to do before you die. What you want to do more than anything in the universe. So then the goal is to have them all done before you die. That way you know you did it all and never forgot what is truly important. That you have been truly happy.'

'So what is on yours, princes?'

'I once made a whole list; I wanted to go to earth, I wanted to swim in the ocean, I wanted my own family, see a miracle, be in two places at once, get a tattoo, be who I truly am, although I don't even know who that is, I wanted children, as in more than one, I wanted to climb a mountain, make changes, help somebody, have a puppy but most of all, I wanted to love, and be loved for in my mind I love was they greatest good you could ever get.'

The loud drop of her tear disturbed the silence of their breathing that had lasted for a while when she was done talking. 'I have never been able to accomplish any of them. I knew some them I would never be able to, but still I have accomplished nothing. When I'm floated I will be forgotten within a day. And there is nothing I can do about that now.

'Don't be like me Bellamy, trust me when I say you don't want to be like me. Please go after her. When you wish you can, that means you can go after her. Nothing is worse that never have that love at all. What is the worst that could happen.'

Bellamy angrily wiped a tear away himself and moved to stand in front of her door.

'She could steal my heart and then take it with her when she gets floated. Make me stand there and watch her get floated with me knowing there is nothing I could do about it. I don't know if they thought you this during you'd med internship, but a person can't live without his heart.'

'what..' Clarke gaped up at Bellamy who was holding one of the bars to her cell and looking down upon her. He looked so angry. 'Are you talking about me?' clarke slowly got up as well making her eye, to eye with Bellamy again.

But he wasn't looking at her, still staring at the ground. 'Of course I am talking about you Clarke, you are my best friend, my reason to get out of bed everyday, the prospect of just talking with you lights my day. When I'm not working, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't talk, you always on my mind.

'I hate you to you know. Knowing that you are gonna leave me behind in a few months. You are just gonna leave, and leave me behind to pick up the pieces of a broken heart'

'Bellamy, look at me.' She grabbed the hand he was holding her bars with. Shocked from the touch of her hand he looked up at her. Besides that one time that he held her, they never touched. It was a wonderful feeling.

'What?' He grumbled.

'Open my door.' Clarke whispered.

he sighed 'You know I can't.'

'Yes you can.' she interrupted him 'The keys are right there on your belt. You did it that one time.'

Bellamy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand 'You are gonna make me lose it all aren't you?'

Clarke chuckled and grabbed his hand a bit tighter. 'No Bellamy, I'm going to give you all that I have. Now open the damm door.'

Bellamy gasped at her words and without braking his stare on her face he slowly unchained the keys from his belt to open the door.

The moment Clarke heard the door unlock, she pushed against the door and within a step she pushed her body in to Bellamy's 'Now kiss me you big oaf'

A small laugh left his lips before grabbed her with one arm across her back and the other one at the back of her head to bring hers closer to his 'It doesn't matter now does it.' he whispered against her lips. 'you already have my heart. Got it the moment I first saw you helping that kid in that hallway. I couldn't protect my heart against you even if I had tried to from the beginning.'

He pushed his face closer to hers and kissed her with all his might. On that moment, they gave each other all that they had to give. Which was nothing more than all that they where.


	2. part 2

There he was, sitting on the crooked chair that already had fixed a thousand times, staring into the great nothingness that the small window in his apartment provided.

Every now and than he felt Octavia staring at him, wondering what was wrong with him. She hadn't actually tried talking to him.

Living together in the small two chamber compartment for over sixteen years had thought her that it was best to leave him alone when he was in moods like this.

The house wasn't big enough to run away from his terrible mood.

So she just kept quiet.

He didn't know where his mother was, or if she even would be home that night.

He heard the ruffling sounds of Octavia's sewing stop and her getting up to prepare the lousy diner he had bought for the two of them.

Ever since he had become a guard he had been able to afford actual ingredients to cook their own dinner instead of the pre packed meals that tasted like a carbon box from the food court.

The food he was able to buy still didn't taste good, but everything was better than the same terrible meal over and over again.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He didn't care about the food anymore. He didn't care about making a better life for Octavia on the ark anymore. Nothing would make a difference. Nothing would aver make sense again.

Nothing he ever could do would ever matter.

He felt his lips tremble as he thought about the this that had happened that day, and did everything he could to stop himself from crying.

Octavia couldn't see him as weak as he was right now. She still had to be live that he could protect her. That she was safe with him and that de had a better future to look forward to.

They didn't.

Clarke had only told him last night.

The reason she had been locked up for.

The ark was going to die.

Within only a couple of months air support would fail and everybody on the ark would die. Her father had discovered the failure and wanted to go public with it, but the council was agains it. Her father was floated and she, because she wanted to help him was locked up in solitary so she wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

As a guard he officially wasn't allowed to talk the her, but he never really wanted to be a guard anyway, so he never really cared much for those rules.

They had been curled up on her tiny cot in her cell, marveling in feeling their naked body's pressed so closely to each other.

When she started telling him the story, it started out as a whisper, confiding her biggest secret to him, she trusted him, loved him and let herself be enclosed in his big arms when the silent tears ran down her face as she told him why her father was murdered.

He held her for hours, promising her that he would get her out of the sky box, promising that he would find a way for them to survive. He promised her that everything would be alright.

Nothing was alright.

Because when walked down the market halls to buy the food he would eat together with Octavia before his shift. He heard shouting.

He heard people yelling that they saw unusual activity from their windows.

Something was wrong so very wrong.

The dark haired lady from the council stepped up, saying that they could confirm nothing, but that the council was looking at what had happend right now. people kept bringing the sky box up, asking why they couldn't go in for visits anymore but the lady just kept smiling saying that they still didn't know what had happend.

The dread that had filled his stomach was all consuming. In every fibber of his being he had felt that something was wrong.

So before he was even able to think about what he was doing, he was running to the skybox. Carrying the light grocery bag with him.

A few of the guards where standing in the small skybox office laughing. Obviously having a great time.

'Guardsman Blake!' Shumway had said the moment he had seen that Bellamy was standing there.

'Good that you are here, I was going to go to mecha to talk to you, but now that you are here, you have made it even easier for me' he smiled like he was actually a nice man.

He wasn't.

'Uhm yeah,' Bellamy had said, not being able to get anything else out of his throat.

'You won't have to come in for your shift tonight. Come tomorrow to the head quarters and you will be reassigned a new position, you have done well here, so your next position will be a lot better than the boring night shifts at the skybox. I will make sure of that.'

The other guard nodded like they where all agreeing with him. The skybox where the least favorite guards position of almost every guard.

'Oh,' Shumway went on 'Don't worry about the ration points, you still will be paid for tonight, not that it matters, I'm sure you will get paid a lot more at your next assignment.'

Bellamy had nodded his head, not knowing how to respond, all the guards where so happy, yet he couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong.

'Why are we being reassigned?' He finally managed to say. Bellamy thought he sounded weird, but Shumway didn't responded to it. Instead he just laughed.

'Floated! The lot of them.' he said gleeful. The smile on his face so honest and pure. He was enjoying this moment. He liked the idea of never having to waste his time in the skybox again.

Bellamy however, had done everything to stand up straight and pretending it didn't botter him while on the inside he was a desperate mix between wanting to kill Shumway and get that disgusting smile off his face, and wanting to kill himself because the thought of having to live without Clarke for the rest of his life was unbearable.

'Fucking finally.' Guardsman Brixton laughed. 'I was saying just last week to my wife, they havent let any delinquent live after their trials for years now. If they are just going to kill them all,why don't do it now, the sooner to get rid of them, the less oxygen the waste that might become very valuable for my grandkid one day.'

Shumway nodded, agreeing with his colleague. 'Less wasted oxygen, food, clothes. It's not like those kids where valuable anyway.'

'Uhm, I should go cook for my mother' Bellamy lied, he had to get out of this room, and he had to do it fast before he was going to fucking kill them all.

'Oh, guardsman Blake,' Shumway pointed his attention at him again. 'This is strictly classified information, and you are under the guards oath. So not even your mother can know about this, kapisch?'

Bellamy had just nodded and turned around.

He couldn't even think anymore.

The moment he returned to his apartment, he had ignored Octavia, put the chair in front of the window, and kept staring out of it.

Clarke was dead. Clarke was dead. Clarke was dead. He kept hearing the words in his mind without even understanding what they meant anymore.

Clarke was dead. Clarke was dead.

He had promised to safe her. To get her out of that damned skybox and he had failed.

The girl he was so desperately in love with was dead.

The girl he was saving up to get married to was dead.

The girl he suspected was pregnant with his child was dead.

The girl he wanted to have a family with was dead.

The girl he wanted to make all her dreams come true was dead.

The girl he wanted to meet Octavia was dead.

The girl he wanted to have a future with was dead.

'Bell' Octavia first words that evening was what broke him out of his own thoughts. Gently she put a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to look at her.

'Dinner is ready' her voice trembled and her eyes where filled up with unshed tears.

'Whats wrong' Bellamy he huffed, much more demanding than he intended. He just couldn't deal with anything else today.

'Nothing' Octavia lied. 'I was just telling you dinner is ready.'

The enormous tremble in her voice told him she was lying.

'Just tell me.' he demanded. Pinching the bridge of his nose. He fucking had to get himself together. He had to be there for his little sister. Because no matter what happend, she was still the most important person in universe.

'Something is wrong with you Bell,' she whispered with a trembling lip. 'Something is wrong with you and I don't know how to help you. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what is eating at you. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I did wrong.'

A tear slid down her face as Bellamy stood up quickly to pull her into a hug.

'I'm so sorry,' he mumbled in her hair. 'It has nothing to do with you.'

Gently he held her a bit away from him so he could look her in her eyes. 'You know it is never your fault right?'

Octavia just nodded and looked away.

'Hey,' he shook her a bit so she was looking at him again. 'It's not your fault okay.'

'Why are you not getting ready for work right now?'

Bellamy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. What was he supposed to answer to that.

'Let's eat' was the sentence he decided upon. As he let Octavia go to get the food from the table.

Octavia grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking and look at her.

'Bellamy, please tell me. I'll go nuts if you don't.' His sister whispered.

Desperately he looked away, looking for something in the room to distract her with, but there was nothing. Nothing that would make Octavia focus on anything other than him.

Slowly he turned around and slumped down on the ground, sitting with his back against the wall. As he expected, Octavia followed him and sat besides him.

'I got reassigned.' he told his sister without looking at her. 'I probably don't have to work night shifts anymore, but I'll know tomorrow when I hear my assignment.'

Octavia sighed, apparently relived at his answer. 'That is good right? Maybe now I'll see you more than only three hours a day, or you could finally take me to the unity day dance like you promised me last year. But then you got assigned to the skybox so I couldn't go. This could be a good thing Bell.'

'Yeah' he mumbled.

They sat like that for a wile in silence before he felt Octavia's eyes staring into him again.

He tried to ignore it as best as he could, he tried to pretend to himself that he could be strong for his sister. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking 'screw you, I'm not afraid' as loudly as he could. trying to get the mantra to take over his brain, trying to deny the fact that he was terrified of a life without Clarke and didn't have a clue what to do with himself.

Octavia still kept on staring at him. Wordlessly forcing him to tell her what was going on.

She was stubborn like that.

'I fell in love,' he finally gave in after what felt like an hour of Octavia just staring at him.

He still couldn't look at her, but he heard the tiny gasp that she made.

'Is that why you have been so happy the last couple of months?' Octavia asked silently. Not wanting to discourage him from talking.

'Yeah' He mumbled.

'Bell what happend? Didn't she want to be with you?' Octavia pressed on.

'No,' he felt a tear finally roll down his face but tried to ignore that. 'No that wasn't it. She wanted to be with me, she was with me as often as she could.'

Octavia huffed, 'Iewlll Bell, I didn't need to know that.'

Bellamy grimaced as he finally looked at her 'You asked.'

'What happened Bell,' she ignored his comeback.

'I think she got pregnant, she had the signs, she just never told me. And I didn't wan't to push her into telling me. But nobody has a stomach bug for that long when nobody else has it, and her boobs where bigger, and she smelled what you had cooked for dinner one day. And she complained about having back pain, and she never tolt me we had to wait a week to do, huh, stuff, together anymore. Those were all such clear signs. Mom had all the same things with you, although i never paid much attention to moms, well you know, I do know it is a sign though. And i just figured she would tell me when she was ready.'

'I'm going to be an aunt?' Octavia asked with big eyes, a smile spreading across her face. Ignoring most of the stuff he had said just now.

'Don't worry Bell, I'm sure you will be a great dad. You raised me, and look how I turned out. Are you going to marry her, are you going to name the baby after me if she is a girl? I think you should seeing as i'll be the only aunt in existen..'

'You are not going to be an aunt O.' He interrupted her.

'What?' Octavia huffed annoyed. 'You are not going to keep me a secret for my own niece are you?

She is going to be a Blake, and we Blake's stick up for each other. I can babysit, and I can braid her hair and teach her to sow.'

'They floated her.' He interrupted his sister again. Tears falling down his face freely now.

'They floated Clarke and everything she might had been carrying.' He whispered.

'O Bell,' Octavia gasped, grabbing him in an awkward hug as he tried to wipe the tears from his face.

'I was saving up to marry her.' he sobbed as he leaned into Octavia's shoulder.

'She was from Alpha, and a marriage license from Mecha to Alpha are so incredible expensive, so I've been saving up for months. From the first moment is saw her.'

'I'm so sorry,' Octavia whispered, crying for her brothers pain.

'I loved her, so desperately much. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to breathe, how to live, how to go on with my life.'

'I don't know either, but I know I'll be here to help you figure it out' Octavia promised.

He nodded as he hugged his sister back, he might have lost the love of his life, but he still had one girl he loved over, and he was going to do everything he could to make her survive the disasters that where coming it the not so far away future.


	3. part 3

It had taken them three years. It had taken them three years, four months, two weeks and six days. It had taken them so long, and they still weren't where they ware supposed to go.

They where close though, the Polscout Lincoln had said it would only be a day or two walking before they arrived. The other Polscout Nyko was already getting ready to ride ahead so he could warn the polis of their arrival.

Bellamy was at the back of the mass, making sure no one stayed behind or got injured. He had been doing this since they had left the Clayoquot tribe. He also belonged to the council for every important decision that had to be made, but his main job had always been to take care of those who couldn't go any further.

When the ark crashed down on earth all the stations had gotten divided while still in space. The result had been that all the stations had landed all over the continent.

Lincoln had explained that the place mecha station had landed was as far to the west as you could possibly go. The place they where expected to go was pretty much as far east as you could get.

It had been a long journey.

When they had landed a lot of people had died in the crash, it had been such a blood bath that at first he couldn't even focus on the blue that his theaters had once told him was called an ocean. A tribe of people had helped them take care of the sick. They had been living quite peacefully for about four months along the Clayoqout Tribe before Lincoln and his crew showed up.

The Clayoqout had been feeding them, learning them the ground customs and ways. They where kind and gentle people, always in harmony with nature surrounding them and decorated with beautiful feathers and beads on their clothes. They called themselves the natives and where quite proud of that. Bellamy never knew what they meant by that, but he guesses it had something to do with the history before the bombs. The thought to live the rest of his life along the tribe had been okay with him. Yet when Lincoln showed up it was no longer an option.

The almighty Whanmeda had ordered that all people fallen from they sky had to check in at the Polis. If the Whanmeda ordered something, apparently you had no choice but to do it.

And so the long walk had begun. They parted with the Clayoqoout Tribe on good terms, knowing they would always be welcomed back and started walking in the eastern detection.

It had taken Lincoln and his crew about seven months on horse backs to find them. So if you took in account that they didn't have so many horses for all the people to go on horse back, meaning they had to walk, but also that they didn't have to look for any other Skaikru, It would take them what? About a year? or something like that to arrive at the polis?

It didn't take them a Year as Bellamy had thought at the beginning.

On his own it had taken Bellamy maybe a year, but the group was almost 300 people big. They had kids, elderly, pregnant women. It still baffled him how people thought this was the best time to get knocked up.

But nine kids had been born along the way and two women where pregnant now. The had to stop everyday to set up camps, to hunt, to eat to sleep, to keep up energy.

The group had been moving so slow, they had to survive that first horrible winter high up in the mountains. It had taken four months before they could travel again. Snow had been so bad that for weeks they couldn't even move outside their tent for more than an hour in fear of freezing to death. They survived on melted snow and broth they made from plants weeds and the occasional rabbit or foxes they could catch.

It was only the first of many stops along the way. With every village they crossed that had to stop and stay with for at least a week. They all gave them presents to take with them and give to the Wanmeda. On the one hand, the horses where useful. But the rest was just more useless crap they had tho carry with them. Seriously, who needed a golden cup?

They crossed a lot of villages and walked as fast as they could. There even begun to form a rhythm in the days, people begun to understand better what they had to do to survive. Then Pike happened. Bastard. He had rallied the people agains Lincoln and the Whanmeda. Saying it was only a death march that they where on.

In reality only about a dozen of people had died, and that was manly because of the winter sick, freezing colds and the stupidity of the people them selfs. Of course it was a dumb plan to climb a tree that high.

It had caused them to stop again for almost five months. Pike trying to get the lead. Brainwashing the people and setting up a civil War. Pike had been defeated and peace had returned but wInter had came again. This time it wasn't as bad as it had been in the mountains, but it had to be survived anyhow. They where stuck at that campsite until winter was over.

Bellamy hated winter.

Slowly but surely they started to get in a good rhythm. They had made portable huts on wheels, carried by the few horses given to them for the Whanmeda. They had a carriage for the sick, for the children and the elderly. People knew what they where supposed to do on the road, they had hunters, teachers, doctors, scouts, builders, leaders.

It didn't last long tough. They got sucked up in an othermans war. People fighting for their lives yet again. sixty of their own had died during the battles they had to fight to cross the enemy borders. He himself had taken an arrow in his chest to save the life of one of the younger kids that insisted on forging along side the adults.

Octavia had been the one to save him. She had dragged his lifeless body all the way to their camp. Refusing to believe he was dead. In the end it had been a very close call. The rehabilitation had taken him months but he came out fine. Just a few more scars on his body.

A third winter had come, this time less terrible then the first two. Yet it still caused yet another hold up.

Luckily the people in the city Cincin where kind to them and gave then permission to live in the empty houses of the city.

Having actual houses to live in, and protect them from the bitter cold winds of the winter gave them a boast to go the last part as quickly as possible. People where tired of walking. They were tired of the lack of stability. They wanted a place where they belonged.

He got that, even he, at some point had wanted that. When he met Gina, a girl with beautiful brown hair and kind eyes. He would never have been able to love her the way he did Clarke, but since Clarke had died a long time ago Octavia kept bugging him on getting on with his life.

Eventually he had given in and asked Gina out on a date. After a few months he believed himself to be in love with her, and actually saw himself having a life with her. A house, kids, and everything that belonged with a domestic live.

Gina had died during the riot pike had caused. He missed her, of course he did, but he missed Clarke more. It took him less time to get over Gina's death while he was still getting over Clarke's death. God there wasn't a day where his heart broke all over again thinking about his long lost love.

After that last winter they where fed, warm, almost there and knew they would't run into anymore wars so close to the Whanmeda's territory.

Last night they had celebrated the end of their travels. Lincoln had gone to a close by town and gotten them floating lights.

He told their people the story of the lost princess. The girl who had been stolen from her parents and kept in a tower for twenty years before she was found. The lights where a symbolic gesture from her parents to never lose hope she would be found again. Every year on the day she was stolen the entire land would let up the lights and hope she would find her way home. After she had been found they still let up the lights as a celebration she was home.

During the night the entire sky had lightened up with the floating lights. Not just the ones that their camp threw in the air but those of all the grounders as well.

For them it wasn't a tradition to honer the lost princess finding her home. For them it was a celebration that they had almost found their home.

In all his life he had never seen anything as beautiful as last night had been.

When Lincoln had proposed to Octavia under the lights he couldn't even find it in himself to get angry about it. Even if Lincoln was at least ten years older than his sister. They had been together for a long time and he could see that they where crazy about each other.

Two more days. Two more days and they would meet the Whanmeda. They would tell her they came in peace and just wanted to settle in with the other sky people that found their ways to the polis. Maybe his old friend Wick would be there. Even though he never socialized much with other people on the ark, he had liked his school mate Wick and he would be happy to see that bastard alive.

'Hey.' Octavia gently pushed at his arm.

Shocked he saw that she had creeped up besides him without him noticing.

'I've been calling your name for at least five minutes.' She smiled at him still glowing with happiness on out her engagement.

'Just thinking' he replied.

'So' she said 'I've been talking to Lincoln, and we have decided that as soon as we'll be settled at the polis that we are gonna set you up with a nice girl.'

Bellamy raised his eyebrow as he looked annoyed at his sister. He didn't need anybody setting him up.

'Did you and Lincoln decide that, or did you and then you just forced Lincoln to go along with your plans?'

'Aaah same thing anyway' Octavia brushed him of. 'Lincoln said he knows a couple of really nice girls at the polis. He just had to check if they haven't gotten married in the time he had been gone.'

'My girlfriends keep dying on me, no need to send any more innocent girls to their grave just because they are with me.'

'You are behaving like you are doomed' Octavia huffed.

Gently she put her arm through his so they could walk side by sides.

'You deserve to be happy again as well Bell, nobody is going to die for just being with you.'

'Yeah? Tell that to Clarke and Gina'

Gently Octavia shook at his arm 'Hey listen to me.' She said as she forced them to stop so she could look him in the eyes.

'None of those things where your fault okay. You are a good person and you deserve good things. As I already told you a million ti...'

'Stop talking.' Bellamy interrupted her looking distracted around her.

'No you need to hear this' Octavia went on, ignoring what he had just said. 'You need to understand that it's okay to move on and find happy..'

'No Octavia I'm serious, be quiet for a minute.' The urgent tone in his voice finally made har stop talking and trying to see what Bellamy was seeing.

'Do you hear that?' He whispered even tough the people in from of them where making enough noise to wake up an entire village.

'What?' She whispered back, she had no clue what he was talking about. But then she heard it as well.

The sounds was coming from behind them, even tough Bellamy was supposed to be the back of the group the sounds of a crying child was softly coming from the woods behind them.

'This way.' Octavia gabbed Bellamy's arm again an made him follow her as they walked in the direction the crying was coming from. It took them not long before they saw a little girl sitting on the ground looking at her knee that had a graze on it.

Bellamy didn't know the child, and since he knew every single person of their people, he knew that the girl didn't belong to them, she was a grounder.

'Hey' Octavia said as she approached the child carefully. Obviously not caring that she could be a grounder and therefore could be dangerous. Even if the little girl wasn't dangerous her parents probably would be.

'What are you doing?' He hissed as he tried to hold octavia back.

'I'm helping a little kid, what are you doing?' She said as she pulled her arm free.

'She could be dangerous.' He tried to grab her arm again but Octavia moved away to quickly for him to grab her.

'That girl probably isn't even four years old, stop getting you panty's in a twist about everything that might happen.' Without even waiting for a response she walked to the girl who by that time was staring at them in confusion, but didn't make a move to get away from them, still sobbing heavily.


	4. part 4

'Hey.' Octavia said again from a closer distance this time.

'I want my mama!' The girl cried out still not moving away from Octavia who was now moving to sit besides the girl.

'You want your mama?' Octavia asked her

'Yeahhh.' She said mid sob. It was kinda adorable if he was honest. But still, there could be danger.

'You have to stop crying if we are going to find your mama.' Octavia went on trying to calm the girl down.

'But I fell down.' The girl hiccuped, visibly trying to stop crying. 'Look.'

With a big gesture she pointed at her knee, looking at it like her leg was going to fall off any second now.

With the side of her sleeve Octavia wiped the blood away. 'Look' O said ' All clean now.'

Bellamy doubted if the wound was clean but at least it made the girl stop crying.

'Wat is your name?' Octacvia asked her as she gently nudged the girls shoulder.

'Mama said I'm not allowed to tell a stranger.' The girl looked at Octavia in clear confusion if she could trust her.

'Yeah, that is really smart of your mama.' Octavia said 'But how am I going to find you mama if I don't know your name.'

'See over there?' Octavia pointed at Bellamy who was still standing further away from the two girls. 'He is my brother. He will go to the village to see if your mom is there so I can stay here with you. But if he has to do that, we first need to know your name.'

The girl nodded and looked straight at Bellamy, with big, clear blue eyes that he had only saw on one person before. For a minute it made him light in the head. Seeing those eyes again.

'I'm Octavia.' The little girl said quietly 'But don't tell mama I told you. She will be mad.'

'Don't worry little one.' Octavia smiled at the girl. 'Wanna hear something fun?' She asked

Little Octavia looked up from the ground listening to what O had to say.

'What?' she asked

'My name is Octavia as well. That nerd over there named me when I was born, he named me after the sister of a emperor. So he could feel mighty. But my friends call me O. Do you wanna call me O as well?'

Little Octavia nodded 'My mama calls me Tavia. She said I have Octavia as name because my daddy told her story of princess Octavia.'

'Did she now?' O asked.

Tavia nodded 'I wanna go home to my mama.' She whispered.

'Where does your mama live Tavia?' O asked

'Polis' Tavia answered shamefully,

Polis was another two day walk how did that little girl get so far out in the woods all by herself.

'What are you doing so far on your own honey?' O asked Tavia, clearly more concerned about the girl now.

'I grabbed the truck so I could follow my light.' Tavia said as if it should be obvious. 'But then I lost the truck and now I don't know where I am.' Immediately the girl began to cry again.

'Sssht little bug.' O grabbed Tavia in a hug. 'We are on our way to the polis, do you wanna say with us until we get there?' O asked while stroking the little girls black curls.

'Yeah.' She sobbed.

They took her with them to their group that the easily caught up to. The graze on her knee had to be disinfected but was completely harmless, although the sting did mad Tavia cry again and reach for O.

Bellamy agreed with Octavia that the girl was harmless, but still there was a feeling in his stomach that there was something going on with this girl. Why was she alone in the woods, so far away from home. Why didn't she want to tell who her mother was. Why did the girl look so familiar. After much patience and questioning from Octavia's side, Tavia finally told them her mother was a woman named Raven and that she lived in the polis with her mom and all her aunties and uncles.

Multiple children where very common among grounders so it didn't surprise him that the girl came from a big family.

Tavia stayed in O's hut that night. The little girl seemed to have taken a liking to his sister. Lincoln however was kicked out of their hut by O, saying that Tavia was way to young to share a hut with a boy.

It basically meant that Lincoln had to stay the last night of their walk in Bellamy's hut. Definitely not his idea.

Bellamy liked his soon to be brother in law well enough, but to share a bed with him, complete other story.

The last day of their travels Tavia walked in between him and Octavia holding both their hands and forced them to swing her forward every so often.

The little girl acted like she had know him and his sister for years instead of just one day and talked about her life the entire way.

She was 3 years and 11 months, meaning that in just one month she would be a big girl. She could count to two hundred and twenty two and showed them she could. She was raised by just her mom who had pledged never to take a daddy for her until they found her real daddy. But her real daddy was dead so she had a lot of aunties and uncles to fill in because she was such a special girl. Her favorite color was blue because she went to the ocean once and she really liked the sea. She had a teddy bear that was named George and was probably very worried to where she was, she also had a toy soldier named Eva but she was used to war she she wouldn't be worried about her being away. Her favorite animal was a frog because she could jump in the same way and she hated gorillas because they where big and scary.

Octavia was to one who responded to her story's and kept asking her questions wile he just walked quietly besides them.

When Tavia tripped over a tree though, he was the fist one besides her to pick her up from the ground and stop her crying.

When he hugged her agains himself making shushing sound to calm her down he realized that that little girl had wound him around her cute little finger and that he would do anything to protect her. He also realized that he felt a need to protect her, as strong as he used to have over O.

After Bellamy had picked her up and Tavia had calmed down she decided that she didn't want to walk anymore so Bellamy had to carry her the rest of the way. He didn't mind.

He did however mind the way O was looking at him. He knew that the conversation about him settling down after this would come back.

'So, tonight when we arrive.' O started.

'If we arrive tonight I'm gonna find Tavia's mom and then I'm gonna find a nice soft, warm and dry spot, and then I'm gonna sleep for a week.'

O grinned 'yes, I think we all want that.'

Bellamy nodded.

'But first we are gonna meet the Whanmeda.'

'I thought there was gonna be a big ass ceremony in a few days when we would have to meet her? Are we seriously going to do that tonight? That is going to take hours!' He wined, he knew he was but he really just wanted to get some sleep.

'Yeah it will take a few days to arrange the big ceremony, but tonight the two of us will have to meet her.'

'Why?'

'Because Lincoln and I want to get married as soon as possible, and it is custom to have the family's approve of the match. So you have to approve of Lincoln, and the whanmeda has to approve of me.'

Bellamy was confused 'The whanmeda is family of Lincoln?'

'No' O answered, 'Lincoln doesn't have any family, so the closest person next to him has to approve.'

'So every couple that doesn't have any family has to travel all the way to the Polis to get the Whanmeda's approval? That seems really inefficient.'

'No, aunts, uncles, grandparents, brothers..' O looked pointedly at him 'Sisters, and if there is no family whatsoever left, a best friend will do ass well.'

'And what is the Whanmeda to Lincoln?'

'His best friend. Apparently they defeated a mountain together. He had some problems with drugs and she helped him though it. She helped him survive.'

'Lincoln was a drug addict!?' Why didn't he know this!? There was no way he was going to let his sister marry a drug addict.

'The mountain forced it on him.' O defended her fiancé.

He sighed, in the three years he knew Lincoln he had never even seen him drink the moonshine Bryan and Macallan had became famous for. It probably was something of the past. But he sure as hell would discuss it with the Whanmeda.

'She is a really nice person, I know that everybody has this image of her like she is this merciless killer who has absolute power. But out of all the story's Lincoln has told me about her, I've never heard him say one bad thing about her.'

He huffed 'Fine. So tonight? What will happen?'

O smiled 'I will meet her first so she can get to know me, after a short conversation you will be called, then I have to leave the room and then you to get to talk. You both have to agree to the match. Drink to it, and then you both come down to tell Lincoln and me the verdict,'

'And after that I get to find a bed and sleep for a week?' He asked hopeful.

'Yes after that you can sleep.'

Tavia stirred in his arms.

'Belly' Tavia said while comparing their hair colors - meaning that she just pulled his hair, which hurt like hell, to hold it against her own to see they where exactly the same color. Apparently she was bored with the conversation the grown ups where having

'If mama says it's okay, do you and big Octavia want to be my auntie and uncle as well? I like you.'

'Of course we would love to little bug.' O answered for him stroking her back gently.

'Okay.' Tavia nodded 'You have to be really nice to mama because she doesn't like new people.'

'And why is that' O asked her.

'Because new people are always bringing mama much work and then she's never home and cranky.'

'So what if we offer to help your mama with the work? Do you think she would like us then?' O offered.

Tavia nodded 'See over there?' She pointed to a big tree with a beautiful carved bark.

'Isn't that pretty!' O sighed as she saw what Tavia was pointing at.

'It's the pray tree.' Tavia told them 'Mamma had it made to think of my daddy.'

Bellamy looked at the tree. It was covered in what seemed like stars. At the bottom a woman and a child looking up. The words 'May we meet again' written beneath their feet. The carving was so detailed Bellamy had a feeling he could look at the picture for hour and still wouldn't have seen al that there was to see.

'Is your moma a skaikru?' O asked Tavia.

The little girl nodded and hid her face in Bellamy's neck.

'Did you know a girl named Raven?' O asked him. 'You must be about the same age?'

'Bellamy?'

He had to tear his eyes away from the three to look at his sister.

'Huh? No, never met.'

'OCTAVIA!'

Shocked the three of them turned to the sound of Lincoln's booming voice.

'I have been searching everywhere for you! Don't you hear the horns?'

The sweaty man was running towards them, pointing his hand to the sky.

'What horns?' O asked while she started to run towards her fiancee.

'The horns! It means war is coming!' Lincoln breathed heavily and made a move that indicated Bellamy and Octavia should follow him.

Bellamy grabbed Tavia a bit tighter and stared running behind Lincoln who was already speeding his way back to camp, back to the main cabin. O close on their heels shouting questions about what was going on.

Tavia was crying loudly, not knowing what was going on by the time they reached the main cabin. Octavia held te door open so Bellamy could step in while still holding Tavia close to him.

Lincoln was already pacing te room. Bryan was studying the map discussing something with Macallan in top speed. Bellamy huffed seeing those two together trying te be important. They where both completely useless.

To his surprise Nyko was missing from the cabin.

'Where's Nyko?' Octavia asked before he could.

'He went ahead to the polis, to inform them of our arrival and to see what is going on.' Lincoln said, worry across his face.

'What is going on?' Bellamy asked as calmly as he could while bouncing Tavia a bit to calm her down. She had stopped crying but tears of fear where still running down her face.

Lincoln looked at Bellamy and sighed. 'I don't know what is going on. As far as I know there haven't been any more wars here since the city of light was defeated. That was just before I left. I never head word of any wars here in all the time we travelled. The Whanmeda is a peaceful woman who tries to end any conflict with words rather than weapons.

'Maybe there has been an uprise from the Ice Nation? Macallan offered. 'You always said they where the most difficult tribe to hold in check?'

'No.' Lincoln answered 'I know prince Roan, and I know how much he respects the Whanmeda.'

'Is uncle Roan mad?' Tavia asked is a small voice.

Lincoln looked at the little child in Bellamy's arms and put up a calming smile.

Is your uncle Roan ever mad Little bird?' he asked her.

'No.' She whispered. 'No he always brings presents and says what a brave warrior I'll become. He is always nice to my mama. But mama always tell him he should cut his hear. I don't think he likes that. Do you think uncle Roan is mad at mama because of that?'

Lincoln smiled at the child. 'No little bird, I don't think Prince Roan would get mad about that.'

Tavia nodded and laid her head against Bellamy's shoulders closing her eyes.

There was a Loud knock on the door before the door was swung open. Nyko breathing heavily stumbling in.

'I have two Skaikru with me, they are going to check the camp. I came back as soon as possible.'

'Why are they going to check the camp?' Octavia asked

'The Deda, has been stolen.'

'The what?' Bryan asked

'The Deda, you know the Deda' Nyko huffed out of breath.

'Deda would translate to daughter of the leader in your language.' Lincoln explains hastily.

There was another knock on the door before a men stepped in Bellamy vaguely recognized. 'Sorry for this hold up.' The man started.

'The Deda has been stolen so we are in a state to get ready to go to war with whoever stole her.'

'Yes of course.' Lincoln answered.

'We are just going to check around if anybody has seen the Deda, or if they have any knowledge about her whereabouts. My name is Murphy, if you have any questions you can come to me.'

At te name Murphy Tavia opened her eyes and started smiling

'UNCLE MURPHY' she squealed.

Bellamy almost couldn't hold the child anymore with her squirming out of his arms to get to Murphy.

Murphy turned around and finally laid his eyes on Bellamy and Tavia.

'JESUS CRIST!' He cursed when he saw and grabbed the child out of Bellamy's arms

'Little Princess, do you have any idea about how worried your mum has been!?' He scolded the child.

'I'm sorry' Tavia said in a quivering voice. 'I followed my light and then I got lost!. Uncle Bells and aunty O where bringing me home.'

'I'm sure they where' Murphy said when he hugged the child.

It took him a moment, but then Bellamy remembered how he knew this Murphy guy.

'I know you' Bellamy blurted out.

Murphy looked up and nodded 'Officer Blake, how nice of you to come and join us. Can't say I missed you at all.'

'You where a delinquent in the sky box.' Bellamy added.

Murphy nodded again. 'Well a lot has changed.'

'If you excuse me, I'm going to bring the little princess home.' Murphy turned around and stepped out of the cabin.

Bellamy followed him out, not completely trusting what the delinquent was going to do with the child.

'WICK GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE SO WE CAN GO' Murphy shouted.

'You can't tell me that you checked the entire camp this quickly' Wick said as he came strolling around.

'Wick' Bellamy said in amazement.

'Oh dear god no' Wick said as he saw Bellamy. 'The word is going to fall apart if you really survived this all.' He laughed.

Bellamy Walked straight to Wick and hugged the man 'Goddammit man. You don't how happy I am to see your ugly ass again.' Wick laughed.

'I thought you where dead.' Bellamy laughed.

'Nwah I'm told its hard to get rid of weeds like me.'

'Uhum' Murphy coughed loudly 'If you two are done with your PDA would Wick please come with me right now to bring the princess home?'

'Yeah,' Wick smiled and turned around to catch up witch Murphy.

'Hey!' Wick said as he turned around. 'Come and have a beer with me and my wife when you are all settled in at the polis.

'Will do!' Bellamy shouted to the back of the men.


	5. part 5

Nervously Bellamy sat in the waiting room of a high tower. He had tried to look out of the window but decided that he did not like the feeling of being so high in the sky. Ironically enough.

After Tavia had been taken from them al the panic in the polis had gone away and the comp was welcomed in. They where given a tower to live in for the time being. All the rooms had working showers and kitchens like they did in the houses they lived in while in Cincin.

The houses where warm, clean, and the water to shower in was warm -ish, the beds where big and fluffy and the windows big. Clean clothes where provided and a warm dinner in the common room down at the first floor of the building. Bellamy had picked te room besides Lincoln and Octavia's.

He had taken a shower for almost an hour, gotten dressed in his own clothes, not wanting to wear something that didn't belong to him. He had taken some food to his room to eat and fully intended to sleep for a week when Octavia stormed in his room telling him to get ready to meet the Whanmeda.

He had grumbled and tried to get out of it, but Octavia just dragged him out of his room.

It ended with him sitting in the waiting room while Octavia and Lincoln where in the room with the almighty Whanmeda.

God how he wanted his own bed.

'I brought you a cup of coffee.' Another familiar looking gard said as he handed Bellamy a cup. 'You look like you could use it.'

Bellamy smiled at the man 'Thanks …Uhh… god I remember you.'

'Nathan.' The guard supplied.

It still didn't ring a bell

'Miller.' The guard tried again 'Nathan Miller, prisoner nummer 073'

'You where in the sky box.' Bellamy realized.

'I was.' Miller answered 'I remember you to, you where a guard at the solitary section, You always walked past my cell to get there.'

Bellamy nodded 'Yeah.'

To be honest Bellamy never even looked at te other delinquents he had to walk past. Alway to eager to get to his Clarke.

'Hey Miller?' Bellamy asked. 'I can't remember you getting out of the Sky box. As far as I remember they didn't let anybody out, but I saw that other guy, Murphy as well. How did you survive?'

'Huh? No, we where never let out of the sky box, at least, not when we where still at the ark.' Miller said confused.

'Then how did you survive? I thought the entire skybox where the first to be floated to preserve the oxygen?' Hope bloomed in Bellamys chest. If there where at least two sky box delinquent that survived - did that mean that Clarke, did Clarke survive, did the skybox survive? Was there a chance Clarke survived as well?

'Nawh, we where the fist to be send down to earth as a trial to see if the earth was livable again.' Miller huffed annoyed.

'Like you can send a 100 kids down to their death just to check if you can survive. Fucking Jaha. Almost all the kids died those first few months. Not because of the air but because of the wars they put us in. No training. No weapons. No food. No warm clothes. They gave us nothing to survive down here.'

'How many of you did survive?' Bellamy asked. Did Clarke survive? Was she one of those first to be send down?

'Uh, well, not much.' Miller said 'I guess about 30 of us are still alive.'

Bellamy nodded 'Is there a girl that survived? A girl with blond hair, blue eyes, her name was Clarke?'

Before Miller could answer the doors opened and Octavia and Lincoln walked out.

'Bell, the Whanmeda is ready to see you now.' She said with a twinkle in her eye maybe the conversation had gone really well.

'Yeah' Bellamy huffed, far more interested in Millers answer than to go see this Whanmeda. But when Bellamy looked up to Miller the guard had apparently already left.

Sighing Bellamy put his cup of coffee on the table besides him and stood up. He put his clothes right and sighed again. His mood ruined by not getting an answer from Miller.

'Go!' Octavia hurried him along.

Bellamy nodded and entered the adjoining room. Closing the doors behind him.

'Belly!' A shout of a little girl captured his attention.

'Hey Tavia.' He smiled as he bowed down so he could give the little girl a hug. 'Did you find your mama?'

'Yeah I did!' Tavia smiled. 'And look' Tavia held up her teddy bear 'This is George! I told you he'd be worried that I was gone! but he's all happy now!'

Bellamy smiled 'Well thats good princess.'

The sound of a metal cup being dropped got his attention.

Bellamy looked up from the little girl, looking where the sound came from.

A woman was staring at him, wide eyed, her mouth hanging open a bit. She was dressed in a beautiful ice blue dress, her hear was braided with red streaks but still had the blonde color he knew so well. Her blue eyes staring in to his, her whole body completely unmoving in shock.

'Clarke.' Was all he could manage to say.

'Clarke.' All he could do was stare at the girl he had loved for so many years, the girl he mourned for so many years, the girl he could never forget all those years.

'Clarke.' he tried to tell his body to get moving, to hug her, to say anything else than Clarke, but apparently he was just as lost in shock as she was

'Clarke'

'Mama look!' Tavia pulled at Bellamy's arm, dragging him along to get closer to Clarke. 'Look momma, This is Bells, he found me when I followed my light. He's nice! Can he be my uncle to?'

'Bellamy?' Was all Clarke said. But is was enough to get Bellamy out of his own shock. The sound of her voice, even sweeter than he remembered, got him to make the few strides to be standing right in front of her.

Gently he cupped her face, stroking a piece of hair out of her face.

'Is that really you?' She asked in a quivering voice.

Bellamy's head was so full of thoughts he couldn't even think of a reply. All he could think of was Clarke, standing right in front of him, looking pleadingly in his eyes, breathing unevenly, obviously doing everything she could do to calm herself down.

'Bellamy is that really ?' She began to ask again, but before she could finish he kissed. He didn't even think about it. He just laid his lips upon hers and kissed her.

This finally made her move as well. She laid her arms in his neck, grabbing onto his hair so she could deepen the kiss.

Bellamy reveled in the feeling of having her in his arms again. The way she felt. The way she smelled. The way she made tiny moaning sounds while kissing him.

'Iiiewl! Mama what are you doing?'

It was Tavia that got them to separate.

Clarke just started laughing while Bellamy looked dazed at the little girl.

Bellamy looked up from Clarke to little Octavia to Clarke again.

Somehow it clicked. He remembered how he had thought she was pregnant before she died, how he had told her te story of octavia during one of their many nights together, trying to tell her about his sister but not succeeding. He remembers the way Octavia had been as a child, and how much she looked like little Tavia. He saw how much the little girl actually looked like him.

'Is she mine?' He asked Clarke who was still in his arms. 'Yeah' She nodded, her laughter died down to look adoringly at Bellamy and her daughter. His Daughter.

'Yes Bellamy, she's yours.' Clarke confirmed his questioning eyes.

Bellamy nodded and let go of Clarke.

Little octavia was looking at the both of them, not understanding what was happening.

'Hey princess' Bellamy said while he grabbed her so he could hold her against his side.

'How about I won't be your uncle?' He asked her.

Tears immediately filled her eyes, rejection hitting her face.

'Why not?' She whispered sadly

'How about I'll be your daddy?' Calling himself Daddy felt so weird and yet so right at the same time. it felt like he was meant to be here, to be a father of this little girl. Bellamy was sure that the shock go having a daughter would hit him soon, but right now it felt like all the puzzle pieces suddenly just fit.

With big eyes she looked at Clarke, asking for her approval.

Clarke made the step towards them so she could gently stoke little Octavia's back

'Yes sweets, He's your daddy.'

Tavia nodded insecure and looked at Bellamy.

'But daddy's don't leave. You can be my daddy if you promise never to leave again.'

Bellamy laughed full of joy. 'Oh princess that is a promise I'll make right here, right now. I'll never leave you. I'll never leave your mother, and I'll alway will be here if you need me.'

'Promise?' Tavia asked again

'I promise.'

'I never thought I would see you again,' Clarke breathed. 'I thought you where dead.'

'I'm right here princess.' Bellamy said as he put Tavia back to the ground and hugged Clarke again.

'Are you serious?' Clarke asked 'Do you promise never to leave us again?'

'I never wanted to let you go in the first place.' He put his forehead upon clarks's and closed his eyes.

'You are my home Clarke. Alway have been'

She nodded and sighed

'You have always been mine.'

When Clarke started laughing suddenly he open his eyes and moved to look at her.

'You are such a nerd.'

'What!? Why?' He asked surprised.

'You got me to name our daughter after your sister without me even knowing you had a sister.'

'yeah, well, Octavia is a good name.' He tried to defend himself.

'Uhuh' Clarke laughed 'You are just a nerd who loves his ancient story's to much.'

'God Octavia is gonna have a field day with this. She'll love that her niece is named after her.'

'So Big O can stay my aunty?' Tavia interrupted.

'Yeah.' Clarke answered her daughter. 'And lincoln will stay your uncle.'

'Oh crap yeah.' Bellamy let go of Clarke and looked across the room.

'We are here for Lincoln and Octavia.'

Clarke nodded and smiled ' I Approve of them, do you?'

'Yeah.' Bellamy agreed, 'Lincoln is a great man.'

'And Octavia is a Wonderfull woman'

Bellamy nodded 'Should we drink to it?'

Clarke nodded 'Yeah we should, I have one more question though.'

'Ask away' He looked for Tavia who had apparently had gotten bored with the grown ups again and was playing in a corner where all her toys where laying.

'I approve of Octavia, but do you think she'll approve of me?'

'Does she have to approve of you?' He asked confused

'Well she does if you would want to?' Clarke's face had become red and she started wobbling around nervously.

The smile on Bellamy's face got so big he thought his face would break. He grabbed her and started her spinning around.

'Oh she'll approve. And if she doesn't, I'll make her approve!' Laughing he put her down and kissed her again.

'Does this mean I'll get to marry you?' He smiled agains her lips.

'If you want to?'

'Oh trust me princess. I want to.'

This time Clarke was the one who instigated the kiss.

'You have no idea how much I missed you' She hummed

'You have no idea how much I love you' He agreed.

Clarke stroked her fingers through his hair and moved his head so she could deepen the kiss.

'This is taking way to long there is no way they have this much to gossip about' Octavia said loudly while she opened te door to the room followed by Lincoln who was obviously trying to hold her back.

Shocked Bellamy looked up to see his sister storming into the room.

'AUNTY O! Your back!' Tavia jelled as she ran towards O.

'Oh, excuse me for interrupting' O said as she looked shocked at her brother holding the mighty Whanmeda in his arms. Lincoln however just smiled.

'Uhm, what is going on?' O asked a bit freaked out.

'AUNTY O! AUNTY O!' Tavia tried to get her aunts attention. ' AUNTY O!'

'Yeah little bug, one minute please' O said distracted.

'AUNTY O! Mama and daddy promised you could be my aunty forever!'

'What?' O asked as she finally looked down at the little girl

'Mama promised that you could stay my aunty forever. Bells don't want to be my uncle. He says he only wants to be my daddy.'

'Daddy?' Octavia asked

'Yeah daddy. Bells can be my daddy.' Tavia confirmed.

'Whanmada?' Octavia asked as she looked at Clarke who was still busy looking adoringly at her brother.

'Uuhm Clarke, care to explain?' Lincoln helped his fiancee get Clarke's attention.

'Ughrm Yeah.' Clarke said as she freed herself from Bellamy's arms and looked up to Octavia.

'Clarke?' Octavia asked 'I thought your name is Whanmeda?'

'No sweetheart, Whanmeda is just a tittle - mother of death in your language, like Deda would be daughter of the leader in your language.' Lincoln told his fiancee.

'So your name is Clarke?' Octavia asked.

'Yeah.' Clarke smiled.

'As in Clarke. As in Bellamy's Clarke. As in Bellamy's Clarke that got floated on the ark?' Octavia tried to connect te dots.

'Yeah O.' Bellamy smiled.

'And Tavia is Clarke's daughter? Bell you told me you thought Clarke was pregnant when she was floated. Clarke was pregnant with little Octavia?'

'Yeah' Bellamy confirmed.

'But I thought Clarke was dead. You told me Clarke was death. And isn't Tavia's mother a woman named Raven?'

Bellamy laughed at te confused look at his sisters face.

'I told Octavia that she is never to say I'm her mother to strangers. Just incase they get te wrong idea and hold her for randsom or anything like that.' Clarke explained ' And I don't know you knew I was pregnant. I never dared to tell you and then it was to late' Clarke continued to Bellamy

Bellamy smiled and hugged her again. 'I knew, I just wanted you to tell me on your own terms and as you said, suddenly it was to late.'

'OH My god.' Octavia huffed. 'My brother is a father. I'm an aunt!'

'Yeah, your my aunty O! thats what I said!' Tavia said frustrated.

'Come here little bug' Octavia laughed as she picked Tavia up from the ground. 'My niece is named after me!'

'Yeah she is.' Clarke smiled.

'Octavia?' Clarke walked towards the girl, and grabbed one of her hands carefully.

'I just wanted to ask you,' Clarke started but Tavia interrupted her.

'Mama wants too marry daddy but you need to say okay first. But you say that its okay right? Then you can be my aunty forever.'

Octavia smiled and stroked the little girls head. 'I would love to be your aunty forever.'

'Is that an yes?' Clarke asked hopefully.

'Well it's only a yes if you approve of my marriage to Lincoln.' Octavia said cheeky.

Clarke smiled and hugged Octavia tightly, Tavia getting sandwiched between them 'I couldn't think of a better match for Lincoln.

The celebrations went on for weeks. Octavia and Lincoln decided to have a small wedding, But Clarke and Bellamy had no choice but to celebrate it big. The lost King had finally been found and flooding lights where let up every night for weeks. Bellamy became just as important an leader as Clarke was and together the ruled side by side. Never in history since the bombs had there been so much peace in the country.

Often Bellamy had to rule on his own when Clarke had to take some time of to take care of their newborns. As the family kept growing steadily. Octavia often made fun of Bellamy, telling him she always knew he would settle down.

Bellamy didn't mind Octavia's teasing. He loved is sister. He loved all 6 of his children. He loved his wife. He loved his Job. He loved is life.

He was happy.


End file.
